


Death? Never Heard of her

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Endgame Fix-it fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is her best bud, Endgame Fix-It Fic, Natasha says no to death, No Bruce/Nat ship in this fic, Other, Soft with Clint, Steve Is a Good Bro, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Natasha wakes up Vormir to see a shadow on the cliff above. She is confused, in pain and disorientated but she finds her way back home. Hell, she is snatched back home





	Death? Never Heard of her

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Endgame was good but there are some issues I have so I have made a few fix-it fics. This is the second one I have done, you don't have to read the first part (which is a Steve Fix-it fic) but I recommend that you do so.

She felt sore and cold, incredibly cold, as her eyes struggled to open. Her body still felt like it was falling from when she had wiggled her hand free from Clint’s, the horror and heartbreak on his face made her stomach churn with guilt. Even though her body had still felt like it was still falling she knew she was planted firmly on the ground, she could feel the sharp rocks beneath her digging into to her shoulders and she could feel a dry but sticky substance sticking to her scalp and hair. She sat up feeling the dried blood pull at her hair and she couldn’t help the groan that escaped her chapped lips.

When her eyes eventually opened she looked around to see that she was still in Vormir, alive judging by how her heart raced. Her eyes rolled up to scale the cliff she fell off to see the back of someone. They were wearing a dark blue suit with bits of red and white.

“What have you done Rogers?” Steve had disappeared and she was still below the cliff so she was talking to the air. She knew she had to get home but she had no idea as to how she would do that and what would await her, still, she stood and stumbled into the wall across from her.

She was going to try and find where she and Clint had landed, she couldn’t think of where else to go. There was the option of going to Red Skull but she wasn’t in the mood for riddles. Or a Nazi. She didn’t get far, limping and having to clutch the wall until all of a sudden she felt herself getting sucked backwards.

Her arm shot forward to try and grab onto something but it was too late, she was pulled back and the environment surrounding her started to warp. The darkness morphed into the sunlight, the rocks turned into trees and the air felt easier to breathe. 

She was falling again and she felt her back slam into something metal, it took her breath away and it took everything in her to not whimper out loud. Even though the sun was blaring down on her she still felt cold and she ended up rolling to the side to escape the sun’s harshness and to relieve the pressure on her back only to see a gawking Bruce Banner staring at her with wide eyes.

“Nat?” 

She heard the small sounds of grass and leaves being crunched under cease and she wondered who else was there so she looked around to take in where she was and what she had landed on. The metal turned out to be a small version of the machine they had used to travel through the quantum realm and the noise turned out to be three people. Three people linked together with their jaws dropped as they looked at her in stunned silence. Two of the three were supposed to be ‘dead’ (in fact all three should be, two from World War Two and the third member from being dusted). 

Steve curled into Bucky, whose arm was over his shoulders, and the relief on his face soothed her. Sam’s shocked face had turned into a grin when he took in Natasha’s appearance. Natasha, as stunned as she was, did the math in her head and realised that her sacrifice and everything the team had done to get the stones had worked because that was the only way Sam and Bucky could be there.

Bruce helped her up, held her to his side that hadn’t been injured by the stones and then walked her to Steve so he could wrap his strong arms around her. She was still a little disorientated so she clung onto the straps of the shield harness while he nuzzled his nose into her hair, not caring about the blood in her hair, just wanting her in his arms.

“We won didn’t we?”

Steve had opened and closed his mouth so many times that he started to look like a fish, he wanted to say something but he had no idea what to say so he just nodded and held her close. 

“Let’s get you back, the others will want to see you.” It was Sam who spoke up after giving Bucky a look and a nod. Steve turned her and started walking to the new Avengers building.

“The last place got destroyed because of Thanos and it’s hard to build a new building when-” Steve sighed, it sounded like it came from his soul and it was full of pain. “When Tony is no longer here.”

She halted in her steps and shook her head when she looked at Steve, her skin paler than usual and her jaw clenched tight so she could try and fight the wobble of her jaw. 

“What about everybody else?” Natasha’s voice was slow and controlled, she wouldn’t let herself show how much this hurt… How much her chest tightened and how she felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Is everybody else okay?”

“I used the stones to bring everybody back,” Bruce nodded to his arm. “This is what happened to me, Tony sacrificed himself using the stones to get rid of Thanos. A few people got a few bumps and bruises but that is it.”

They had started walking again and Natasha’s chest felt less constricted as she absorbed the information, happy that no one else had been killed or seriously injured (other than Bruce). Natasha was exhausted, to say the least, and was thankful when a large building came into view, she could also see a few of the heroes that she had thought would be gone forever and they looked at her with shock just like Bruce, Sam, Steve and Bucky had.

Scott had stood abruptly, waved at her and ran off into the house. Scott, she decided, was weird and she liked him.

Pepper practically ran to Natasha, with little Morgan running after, to hug her. Her thin arms trembled around Natasha as she held on tight, tears running down her face. Morgan hugged Natasha’s leg as her mother pulled back and gently tapped her nails on Natasha’s cheek with a small, relieved smile before wrapping her arms back around her. Nothing was said because nothing needed to be said.

It was in this time that she didn’t notice how the small crowd had parted to let someone through. She didn’t see how her best friend’s face crumpled and that his eyes filled with tears as soon as he saw her. He wanted to run to her, wrap her in his arms and never let her go but he just slowly fell to his knees, unable to process what was happening. 

It was Bucky who grabbed Natasha’s attention by a small tap on her shoulder and a nod towards Clint, “he’s been a mess, planning your funeral.” Bucky was blunt but gentle with his words, pity in his eyes as he looked at her best friend that was cradling his head in his hands muttering words.

Natasha pulled away and walked towards Clint, his words were repetitious as he mumbled ‘but I let her go’ over and over. She crouched next to him and ran a hand through his hair with a sad chuckle as he looked at her with red-rimmed eyes. 

“Do you really think I could have let you go on in this world without me?” He pulled her onto his lap for a tight hug, for the first time in a long time she felt warm. “We both know you would have done something stupid, like losing your head.”

“I let you go, you died.”

“Death? Never heard of her.”

But Natasha had heard of Death, she had been in Death’s embrace for a short amount of time but it had felt like an eternity. Death had combed her skeletal fingers through Natasha’s hair and crowed about her lover, her lover who could never die and was cursed to constantly regenerate when injured, thanks to Thanos.

Natasha had been numb as Death held her, Death’s words not computing but now as she sat with Clint she wondered if Death had somehow let her live. Perhaps if there was a Death entity then there would be an entity for Life, she couldn’t help but look at Steve, who was in the presence of Bucky and Sam (who held the Captain America shield) and was grinning at her.

So now, while she was with Clint, all warm and cosy she tried to forget about the cold, numb embrace of Death and she knew with Clint and the others she could do that. There were nights where she couldn’t sleep and she would stare at the ceiling until her eyes blurred with tears, other nights she would go to the gym and just shoot, shoot and shoot again at the targets in front of her. She knew that one day Death would have her arms wrapped around her again, that she wouldn’t be let go so she lived as much as she could. She started going places she hadn’t been before, she had started doing ballet again and she had even started talking to Bucky, both of them talking about their experiences in the red room and how he had started remembering her. He had even apologised for the scar he had given her and anything else he had done.

Although Natasha had started living more like a civilian and healthier, even considering some sort of therapy with Sam, she still carried her gun with her. Death may want to take her one day but she would fight every step of the way, after all, she hated the cold now. 


End file.
